


PODFIC 'Speaking in Tongues' written and read by 221b_hound

by 221b_hound, missmuffin221



Series: Captains of Industry (Podfics) [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bored Sherlock, Rimming, Sherlock's pen moustache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10076405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound, https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221
Summary: One day, Sherlock gets very bored between cases. He decides to practise disguises by drawing a moustache on his lip and pretending to be a French waiter. The trouble is, nobody actually notices its fake, and it's driving him bonkers.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Speaking in Tongues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056391) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



> Awesome Narrelle did the lovely writing and reading and I did the editing of the audio file. All kudos to her.
> 
> find more of the series over here: http://archiveofourown.org/series/300957
> 
> or on tumblr: http://captainsofjohnlock.tumblr.com/
> 
> Music:  
> "Nulle occupation qu'oisive" by Winston  
> http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Winston/Passe-temps/Winston_-_Passe-temps_-_08_-Nulle_occupation_quoisive-


End file.
